


Seduction

by a_q



Series: The Menagerie [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Beer, Clothing, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, In Public, Multi, Smoking, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik tells the prospect the story of how he met Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

At first Erik hadn't been too thrilled when Charles chose him to look after the prospect. It was a week worth of hard work; the newcomers were notoriously needy and unstable. Also, the babysitter duty meant that he would miss Raven's party, and hers were the best. He had looked forward to it, Raven had hinted that she had something special in mind for him. That was all a moot now, because he had to stay with the prospect.

Erik hadn't expected to like the prospect, but more he spent time with him, the more he started to enjoy it. He was calm and quiet, observing but not questioning. The others didn't acknowledge his presence, and that seemed to bother him at some extent. He spent a lot of time walking around, and his attitude to sex was casual indifference. Erik reported all to Charles, who nodded and smiled, then praised him for good work, even though Erik felt that he didn't do much. The prospect was the most low-maintenance one he had ever met.

But on third day the prospect walked out in the late afternoon, and it wasn't until after sunset that Erik realized that he hadn't returned. He cursed and went out to look for him. The prospect could leave any time he wanted, but Charles would be upset if Erik had neglected his duties and let the prospect slip out without even trying to find out what the problem was.

Erik found him at the edge of woods, drinking beer. It was a good spot, under the big oak trees. The light from the Mansion reached here, but barely.

“Is this a private party?” Erik asked. He shrugged, which Erik took it as a sign to sit down. He sat next to him, the tree bark rough and warm behind his back. They sat like that for a moment, and then he held a beer for him. Erik took it, nodding in thanks.

“Rough day?” Erik asked, taking a swig. It was the good brand, from the cellar. “The girls were a bit rambunctious today. I should've warn you to stay out of that part of the house, sorry about that. It's for the party on Saturday.”

“I've seen some things, but that...Parts of it wasn't physically possible.”

Erik smirked. “That was only a rehearsal. But don't worry, they have some serious skills between them, and they do know what they want. You'll see, when you get to know them.”

“I don't think I belong here.”

Erik turned the bottle in his hand, watching the little drops slide over the brown glass.

“Would it surprise you if I told you that the girl in a red corset said those exact words six months ago?”

The prospect turned to stare at him. Erik smirked.

“She was sure she didn't belong here either. She even packed all her bags and stood at the front gate, waiting for a cab. And now...Well. You saw her.”

“Charles stopped her?”

Erik laughed out loud.

“No, Charles called the cab for her. He would've driven her to the city himself with that damn Bentley of his, if she had wanted.”

“Why did she change her mind?”

Erik shrugged. “You should ask her. I don't know what her reasons were.”

“And your reasons?”

“What?”

“How did you end up here?”

Erik took another swig, sighing and closing his eyes for a moment. The air was still warm after the sunny day, and it was nice and quiet out here. Erik opened his eyes and smiled.

“It's a long story.”

The prospect pulled more beer from under the tiny shrub on the other side and placed it between them. Erik laughed again.

“I like you, prospect,” Erik said. “Alright. I'll tell you how I met Charles.”  
***

Erik had only seen this town on a map, but he wasn't afraid he would get lost. He never got lost. It was a practical side effect of his mutation. But tonight he didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to walk, and think. He had followed a solid lead here, only to find his target already dead and buried in the little cemetery at the edge of the town. Much too good of a place for such scum, but dead was dead, and so Erik was momentarily between jobs.

He walked back to the wider, well-lighted roads, but there was too much people there for his mood, so he took the first stone stairs down to the river esplanade, into the longer shadows. The river was dirty and sluggish little thing, but the street lights glimmered on its surface, creating an illusion of beauty. Erik stopped at the edge, looking on his right, so he completely missed the pair in his left until the girl gasped quietly. Erik glanced over his shoulder, certain of what he would see: a couple having a quick fuck in the shadows.

There was a couple there, but they weren't fucking. A young man in a three-piece suit stood in the shadows, a lit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. He had one hand in his pocket, pulling the jacket open. The golden chain of his pocket watch gleamed against the black cloth. Erik knew it was real gold, as was his cufflinks and the necklace on the girl. Careless, Erik decided. Flashing such valuables at night, it was an invitation for a robbery.

At first glance he couldn't make sense of their positions, or what had made the girl gasp. He took a step to the left, like he simply admired the lights from the different angle and turned slightly to look at the pair again, trying not to draw attention.

He could clearly see how the young man grasped the girl by her hair, his hand sunk in the middle of what looked like remnants of complicated coiffure, with metal pins and colored feathers. She crouched on the ground, holding up her dress. It looked black in this light, rustling every time she moved. She stared up at the young man, her face a pale round shape in the dark. The man shook her, and her whole upper body moved with the motion. For a second Erik considered stepping in, but the girl didn't scream or struggle against the hold, and there had been that gasp. It hadn't been a gasp of pain. Erik knew the distinction.

There was something tantalizing about them and the situation. Erik stood still, hoping they were too caught up with their business to notice him standing there.

“Go on,” the man said, the tip of the cigarette bobbing up and down as he spoke. “Do it.”

“I can't!”

“You don't want me to do it, because it will be all over you,” the man added and the girl gasped again.

“But the dress...” She pulled the rustling fabric deeper into her lap, arms protectively around it. “Please, not the dress!”

“Go on. You have thirty seconds.”

The girl made a sound, a gasp or a sigh, and then nothing but silence, the tip of the cigarette moving in a bright arch as the man flicked off the ash and returned it to his mouth. The dress rustled, and underneath that sound was a hesitant splash. Erik looked at the girl, who kept her eyes on the young man. There was another wet sound, then a long pause and finally a steady trickle. The girl gasped, and trickling intensified. The girl peed a long while like that and Erik couldn't turn away from the sight. She made a puddle, that turned into a long stream that ran toward the river.

Then, too soon, the girl finished relieving herself and the young man pulled her up by her hair. She didn't let go off the dress, and as she straightened up, Erik caught a glimpse of her pale thighs.

“I like him. Ask him for a drink,” the girl said to the man, and together they turned to look at him, straight in the eyes, both smiling. For a moment, Erik forgot to breath.

“Yes, come along,” the young man said, taking the cigarette and flicking it to the river. “The first round is on me.”

The girl laughed and darted forward, already half way up the stairs before Erik remembered to breathe again. The man sauntered after the girl.

“You should come,” the man restated the offer when he walked pass. “We know a place that makes stiff martinis.”

“I'm...”

“Yes, I can see that,” the man said, glancing at his crotch and smirking. “We'll take care of that too. Like I said, the first round is on me.”  
***

“That roped you in? A drunken chick pissing on the street? Free booze?”

Erik put the empty beer bottle on the ground next to the others.

“I liked the freedom of it, the sense of fun. Before that, my life was pure survival, a mission after mission. I don't think I even knew what freedom could mean before I met Charles and Raven.”

“So you are here for fun? You could've fooled me,” the prospect said, sounding suspicious.

Erik shrugged. “I don't know what else to tell you. Maybe you need to decide if this is fun for you, if you can find the sense of freedom in here. If the answer is no, I can call the cab for you.”

He said nothing to that. Erik got up, brushing the grass of his pants.

“Thanks for the beer,” he said and started to walk back to the Mansion.

“That piss thing, you like that?” the prospect asked from the dark. He sounded more than casual about the topic. Erik smiled and kept walking.

“See you inside, prospect.”


End file.
